Her Happy Ending
by The Pootamis
Summary: Everyone is entitled to an happy ending. Why did she have to be any different?


Two different pair of eyes watching her every single move. This tight feeling around her neck from the makeshift collar that had been applied to her ever since their exit.

This damn stinging sensation on the side of her cheek from that sucker punch delivered straight to her face.

Just some of the things that could be called annoyances to one individual. A truly unique individual. A metahuman.

That was what she was classified as anyways. An metahuman from a different world. An impossibility to some.

But in reality it was real. She was real. Too real for some to take. A woman that had been brought to this world a short year ago.

A instance where so many things had gone wrong. Where her already downward spiral of a life deepened even more.

All starting with him. The black speedster. That is what she liked to refer to him as anyways. A speedster with extraordinary powers.

An speedster with an vendetta against another of his kind. Something she could care less about. What she did care about was the power.

The power that she could have if his plan was to succeed. To be able to rule a new found world. A world that didn't seem so dark to her.

A world where she could truly start over once again. But it was not meant to be. This speedster had failed.

He had failed falling to his enemy of this world but not before she along with many others had been captured.

Captured thanks to a cute little toy. This generator that had rendered every single metahuman inside of Central City powerless for a short period of time.

Rendering her powerless until before she knew it she had woken up with four walls surrounding her. Some kind of unique cell that reminded her of a patient's room found in a mental hospital.

This room despite her best efforts she could not break free out of. Not with her enhanced strength. Not even with what she referred to as her Siren Call.

Nothing had worked. So she had to wait. She had to play prisoner of war just waiting for the day of her release.

A day that she wouldn't have to wait long for as after a couple of months suddenly a light emerged from the end of the tunnel in the form of another man.

A man that referred to himself as Prometheus. A corny name she thought. A man that reminded her of another.

Hooded figure carrying a bow over his shoulder. An unique weapon that she had only seen one other man wield back on her world.

This man that had promised her freedom in exchange for her help. Help to destroy another. Help to destroy a man that resembled a doppelganger from her past.

A man that she hadn't even thought of being alive in this world. News that she had to keep the shock she was feeling to herself as she listened to this savior's plan.

An genius plan. For that she had to agree. A plan to destroy everything in his life that he held dear. But there layed a problem.

A problem that she had seen first hand when she had stalked after her prey for a few days before she would reveal herself.

This man that she had to constantly remind herself that he wasn't the man that she knew. He wasn't the same man that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

But a man that continued to put doubt into her mind. Continued to put doubt in her mind when she would see him taking out a familaur worn out picture from his pocket and trace his fingers so lovingly over the picture.

A picture that she could recognize from anywhere. The very same picture that she had given him so many years ago.

The same picture that she had sent away with her Oliver as she watched him sail away to never return.

This scene that would continue to put doubts into her mind. Continue to spark a bit of hope inside of her that maybe just maybe there is a piece of her Oliver in him.

That maybe somehow and some way she would be able to see him before it was too late. This glimpse that she swore she had seen a few brief times.

Had seen in his eyes when she had revealed herself to him. This pure happiness in his eyes once he had spotted her.

The sound of pure joy when he had wrapped her up in his arms in such a tight grip giving her a silent message as though he never wanted to let her go.

This message that almost made her crack then and there but she had to make sure. She had to play her part in this devious plan.

A plan that was getting harder and harder for her to take part in with every single encounter she would have with him.

Especially the next night. A night she would never forget. The night she would find herself back in a cell.

A cell very similar to the one she had been caged in back in Central City. But not a cage that was sound proof.

An argument. An heated argument from a short distance away. This argument that she could hear perfectly.

Hear his voice perfectly. Hear him ferociously defend her despite what she had done. This trait that was so similar to the Oliver of her world.

To her Oliver. This argument that had made even more hope spark within her that just maybe she could have her happy ending afterall.

A happy ending from what she has seen both of them could use. To be reunited once again. To feel whole once again.

This feeling that had only gotten stronger when he had come over to have a silent conversation with her.

A conversation where secrets had been revealed. Some spoken while others had been transmitted with their eyes.

And the messages that she was seeing from his eyes made her want to burst out into tears with one message dominating the rest.

I love you.

Such a strong message. This message that had been too much for her to bare and at the first convience she had made her escape.

She had gone back to the ambush point that she had been assigned to lure him too. This ambush point that she knew he would come to shortly.

The blonde's tactics were not very subtitle. She may have done something stupid by not staying there with the man that she loves with every fiber in her being but that doesn't mean she wasn't a complete idiot.

The glass of water that she could feel something was different with its contents. A tracker laced inside if she was to guess.

A guess that had been proven to be correct once he had arrived. Her Oliver and the rest of his team. This group that the moment she had seen them made her freeze as a moment of truth had come.

Her time to make a choice. The choice of either siding with the man that she loves or with the man that had made all of this possible and play his sick twisted game to the end.

This uncertainty that she swore to see understanding in the emerald archer's eyes as he ran past her to face off against the other archer.

But he had been the only one. The others didn't see things like he did. They had attacked. They had attacked in full force causing her to defend her.

Defend herself taking down this wannabe group of heroes down one at a time. Taking them down until an device had been unleashed upon her.

This device that has suddenly made her feel weak. This device that felt like she was having the air being sucked out from within her.

A device that had brought her to her knees holding her throat gasping for air before suddenly a familiar set of strong arms wrapped around her screaming to stop.

This command that she could barely hear before she was finally able to breath again after a few seconds.

These long seconds as she felt herself being lowered gently to the ground and her loose hair tucked behind her ear to find a pair of green eyes looking down towards her with nothing but concern.

Such concern that finally the dam had broken making her do something she had wanted to do for quite some time.

A kiss. This kiss she had pulled him down into. This kiss that she could feel him returning in ten fold before too soon to her liking it had been broken up.

Had been broken up with her opening her eyes to stare into his own that just twinkle with happiness that had made her for the first time feel whole once again.

This feeling that had suddenly come to a drastic halt when suddenly her world had gone black when she felt a small fist colliding into her cheek out of the corner of her eye.

Blackness that had suddenly disappeared with a blazing bright light shining down upon her causing her to snap upright to find the end of an automatic weapon trained on her.

The same automatic weapon that she now finds resting on the lap of the guard sitting across from her making small conversation with another sitting not too far away from her.

A conversation that she could care less about leaving her to her own thoughts. Leaving her to think of the past few days.

Letting her think about him. Letting her thoughts wander back to the man that she had kissed. The same man that she has seen so many of the same traits that were just like her Olivers.

In fact if she wasn't crazy she could say they were one the same. The same looks. The same level of confidence that just radiates off of him.

Hell he even has the same protective streak towards her. If she needed protecting after all but hey she likes to enjoy a good show now and then.

This man that she could only hope was thinking about her in some way right now. Could only hope that in time one day they would be reunited once again.

If only she knew that day would be coming much quicker than she thought. So quickly that suddenly her thoughts are broken up when she feels the armored van that she finds herself in shaking furiously causing her to reach out and grasp the ends of the seat to hold herself upright.

This shaking that she could see was having an alarming effect on her guards as they snap out of their conversation to ready their weapons.

These automatic rifles that quickly come out and point over towards the sealed doors in the back when the sound of gunfire coming from outside echoes through the air.

An intense stream of gunfire that she swears is getting closer and closer before suddenly she jumps up slightly in surprise when a large end of some sharp object penetrates through the back of the sealed doors as though it was nothing than paper.

Some kind of hook that suddenly separates grasping each of the closed doors that gave her a clear message of what was about to happen.

A clear message that she wastes no time in reacting as suddenly Siren rears back and sends a vicious elbow that lands clean against the guard sitting next to her snapping his head back from the sheer force before in a sudden move she snatches his automatic rifle out of his hands and viciously jabs the guard sitting across from them in the throat causing his hands to automatically come to clutch his throat as she hears him gasping for air.

A guard that she can't help but feel a small about of pity towards but not enough for her to help him in anyway. Instead she doesn't the exact opposite doing what was expected of her and just snatch this keychain full of keys dangling off from his belt and quickly goes to work undoing her locks as she hears the metal being grinded from the sealed doors.

First with the handcuffs locked firmly around her wrists and then next with the pair across her ankles before she quickly works on the unique collar around her neck as suddenly she sees the hooks separating until before she knows it she feels a strong gust of wind hitting her in the face causing her hair to flow freely with the wind when the sealed doors are ripped off from their henges revealing a pair of headlights.

These headlights that she can't help but notice are coming from a motorcycle that just keeps swerving around avoiding bullet rounds that keep being directed towards it.

A motorcycle that she sees keeping up with the armored van perfectly getting even closer to the back. This silent message being directed towards her before without a second thought she rushes forward towards the opening and leaps out.

Leaps out only to watch the motorcycle turn directly around causing her to land directly behind the driver as she feels them bringing the motorcycle to a sudden halt.

A sudden halt and watch the armored convoy blaze down the road in the opposite direction until it is out of sight causing her to shift her gaze back towards her savior.

This savior that she watches reach up and slowly remove their helmet revealing their face causing her eyes to instantly get blurry.

To instantly burn up finding Oliver's eyes staring directly back towards her causing her to let out a watery laugh as a small smile comes across her face.

" Why am i not surprised?"

Seeing her trademark grin coming across his face that would always break down any barrier that she would set up reaching down gently Siren wraps her arms around his waist from behind and gently leans her head down to rest against his back allowing her tears to finally fall.

These tears of happiness that haven't fallen for quite some time before she feels the engine of the motorcycle coming to life once again and the feeling of gusts of wind blowing all around her.

* * *

2 Months Later….

Parking his sedan close to the sidewalk directly across from his intended target getting out of the vehicle closing the door silently behind him reaching up to fix his tie making sure to take a quick glance around finding nobody in sight anywhere in what he considered to be a busy neighborhood grazing the concealed knife hidden away in his pants pocket without any delay slowly Adrian Chase makes his way across the street and up the sidewalk heading directly towards the only brown house on the right hand side.

A nice house he would have to admit. A house that held the key to his goals. The residence of his enemy's biggest weakness.

An enemy that hasn't been seen in the past two months. Two silent months ever since his last encounter with him.

Ever since his failed plan to use another one of his weaknesses against him. To use her against him. Laurel Lance.

A long time love interest of his. A Laurel Lance from another world. This Laurel Lance that had failed to do what he had freed her for.

Had failed to help bring an end to him. What made it even worse was now she had sided with him. Had sided with his enemy if his contacts were correct.

Contacts stating that one the very same night that she had been captured the armored convoy that had been assigned to bring her to a secure facility had been hit allowing for her escape.

His unknown savior that he had a real good idea who they were. It was him. It had to be him. Had to be his enemy that hasn't been heard or seen for so long along with her.

This power couple that could serve to be a huge problem for him. Especially if his gut was correct and she has sided with him.

But he couldn't worry about that right now. He had a plan to execute. A plan that has been years in the making.

A plan that has brought him here to this residence that he slowly walks up the porch steps to. The residence of a one time fling of his enemy.

A fling that resulted in a child. His bastard child. A child that he would use to draw out his enemy from whatever hole he was hiding in.

Such a plan that makes him doubletake over his shoulder making sure nobody is watching before silently he takes out a lock pick from his pocket and very quietly unlocks the door entering inside closing the door behind himself.

Closing and reapplying the lock before silently to mask his footsteps incase someone was indeed home makes his way through the premises.

Makes his way taking in everything that he sees. An ordinary home. That is what he would refer to it as anyways.

Nothing too special but nothing that would make you feel sorry for the owners. A nice cozy home that he could see a single mother raising a child in.

A mother that he sees nowhere to be found. Neither was the child either. A strange occurrence in his book since it was later in the afternoon on a Saturday.

But he wouldn't worry about that. Soon they would be home. Soon he would execute the next phase of his plan.

A phase that suddenly leaves his mind when a silent click from behind causes him to come to a sudden halt just as he passes the living room heading towards the open doorway of the kitchen.

This click that makes him turn only to find himself staring at the end of a silencer attached to a handgun behind held by Oliver that just stares at him with an emotionless look across his face.

" You were right. He was bound to show up here at some point."

Tilting his head slightly suddenly as he hears the sound of heels clanging against the wooden floor boards glancing over towards the origin of the sounds suddenly unable to hide the intense anger in his eyes slowly Chase watches Laurel emerge from around a corner and come to stand by Oliver's side.

Come to stand by his side hugging his free arm to her chest and lay her head down on his shoulder shooting him a smile that if looks could kill would have him dead ten times over.

" If i recall, I have mentioned on more than one occasion that i know a boy scout when i see one and this right here is one. Boring yes but easily predictable."

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in his eyes screaming at her smiling sweetly at him gently Laurel shakes her head in Oliver's shoulder.

" Did you really think we didn't see this coming? Your a fool Adrian Chase and it's time this little game of yours ends."

A statement that just as it registers into his mind suddenly Adrian Chase's world goes black as a bright flash from the end of the silencer erupts through the room causing his body to crumple to the floorboards in a heap with a noticeable bullet wound in the middle of his forehead.


End file.
